Endings/Transcript
(Faith retells Wu of what happened in the First Realm. The Dragon Hunters are going about their everyday lives.) Faith: The darkness came upon us in the middle of the day. An unnatural darkness that filled us with fear. (A portal appears. Daddy No Legs and a few Hunters pose, ready to fight. The Omega walks out.) The Oni had returned. (The Omega strikes his staff on the ground. Darkness comes out, more portals appear with an Oni coming out of each portal. The Hunters run away, screaming. The dragons, each with a Hunter riding on top, try to fight the growing darkness with their elemental powers.) We tried to fight them with the help of our dragons. (The Ice Dragon is shown, breathing out its ice out at the darkness, and flying away to fight again. The darkness grabs each dragon, and pulls them in.) But in the end, darkness prevailed. (Firstbourne bites at the darkness, breaking its hold on the Ice Dragon.) One by one, we fell, until I was the last. (The darkness grabs the Ice Dragon again. Faith watches this unfold, while riding Firstbourne.) I saw that we could not defeat it, so I fled. (Firstbourne spins, flying into the vortex towards Ninjago, escaping the darkness.) (Gasps. She sits up in bed.) I came to warn you. (Misako lies her back down.) Wu: It was wise to flee. Faith: Hmph. Was it? Now I wonder, could I have fought harder? Could I have done something? Misako: If you had stayed, you would have fallen into darkness, just like the others. Faith: But what if I had led them here? Wu: Do not think such thoughts. The evil that has come here has only itself to blame. (Cheering is heard outside.) Monks: (Cheering.) The Ninja! They're back! The Ninja are home! Haha! The Ninja are here. Wu: Let us see what news the Ninja have brought. (The Destiny's Bounty settles down. Master Wu, Misako, and the monks go out to meet the Ninja. The Ninja come forward, with saddened faces upon them.) Wu: What is it? (Looks at Misako in worry.) Nya: It's Cole. He—He... Jay: He's gone. Kai: He fell into the darkness. Wu: (Blinks rapidly, stunned by the news.) A-And the Realm Crystal? Lloyd: We destroyed it, but it didn't stop them. Misako: What do we do now? Garmadon: (Appears at the gateway.) Luckily, you have me. Misako: Garmadon? Garmadon: Misako. The old me would have something heartfelt and sweet. But, I am no longer that man. (Walks towards Wu.) Wu, wipe that gloomy look off your face and do something with this. (Tosses the Golden Armor at Wu, and walks away.) Wu: (Catches the armor.) The Armor of the Golden Master. Nya: If we melt it down and reforge the weapons of Spinjitzu, we might still have a chance. Wu: Prepare the forge. Kai: (Sighs.) I guess I better get to it, huh? Nya: Kai, you're the Master of Fire. You can do this. Kai: Yeah. Right. How hard can it be? (Takes the armor from Wu, walks to the forge with his friends following him.) Wu: (Sighs sadly.) Cole. (Misako comforts him.) Kai: (He wears his blacksmith outfit. Throws fire at the forge.) Let's do this. (Lowers the golden armor into the fire, melting it. He forges each weapon and holds out the Sword of Fire into the air.) The Sword of Fire. Wu: (Nods approvingly.) Hmm. Kai: The Nunchucks of Lightning. (Tosses the nunchucks to Jay.) Jay: (Laughs.) Yeah! Kai: Shurikens of Ice. (Hands Zane the shurikens.) Zane: Cool! (Spins them on his hands.) Kai: (Holds up the scythe.) And the Scythe...The Scythe of Quakes. (Turns to Nya.) Nya: That was Cole's. Kai: I think he'd want you to have it. (A monk rings a bell, signaling the Oni are coming.) Nya: The darkness. (The Ninja run out from the forge to see the Oni coming.) Lloyd: It's here. ---- (In the NGTV building, Cole wakes up.) Cole: (Wakes up, panting. Sees the darkness and jumps up, shouting.) Uh. Ah! Ahh! Wh-wh-where the heck am I? (Hears a noise.) Oh, oh, boy-boy. (Looks up.) H-hey, guys? Did you forget something? It's me, Cole! Guys? Hello?! (Holds the remote for his Earth Driller.) Oh, great. Now, what? Stay calm. Don't panic. Why panic? I mean, I'm all alone, surrounded by creepy, black tendrils that are getting closer and closer. Huh? (Jumps up on a desk as the darkness gets closer to him. Jumps up to a lamp, and swings back and forth into another room.) Yah! (Cole closes the doors, just as the darkness grows.) Phew. (Sighs, relieved.) Let's see if we can get this working again. (Opens a drawer, throwing out a file, mugs, a suitcase, and a lightbulb. He finds a pair of scissors.) Hahaha! (Runs into the TV room Vinny was in previously.) Oh, come on. I'm not a microtronics guy. (Toys with the scissors into the remote.) Where's Nya, or P.I.X.A.L., or Zane, or Jay when you need them? Please work, please work, please work, please work. (Remote beeps a green light.) Please work. (Runs down to the front of the building.) Where is it? Where? I can't see it. I can't see anything. (Slumps down in defeat. Remote drops out of his hand and bleeps. The signal reaches the Earth Driller, and it drives over. Looks up and gasps.) It worked! Whoo-hoo-hoohoo! I can make it. Yeah, right. As soon as you step out there, it's gonna freeze you solid. Quit talking like that! I'm going for it. Huh. (Bursts the door open, throws his hood on, and does Spinjitzu out into the darkness.) Ninja, GOO— (Spinning slows, coughing.) Mmph. I can do that. (Slowly struggles towards the Earth Driller, choking on the air. Darkness surrounds him and Cole pulls out his remote, tapping it on the Earth Driller. It opens up, and Cole drags himself into it, breathing as soon as it closes. Turns on the engine.) Let's... n-never... do that... a-again. (Turns his Earth Driller around.) Whoo-hoo-hoohoo! (Sees the Oni and stops the Earth Driller.) Whoa! (The Oni turn around, growling.) Okay. You asked for it! (Turns on the drill, and drives at the Oni.) ---- (Lloyd and Jay gesture the rescued citizens into the monastery. The Omega leads the Oni up the path towards the monastery. He stops to take a look at the Ninja taking stance.) The Omega: So, begins the end. Misako: (Runs up with the last citizen.) Lloyd! Lloyd: Mother! You should be inside. Misako: I'm not leaving you. Lloyd: (Takes her hand.) No matter what happens, those inside need your protection. Will you do that for me? Misako: (Looks at the child, and hugs Lloyd.) I love you. Be careful. (Lloyd looks at Misako run into the monastery. Faith appears at the entrance, with a sword in her hand.) Kai: (Gasps.) Jay: Faith! Kai: You should be resting, Faith. You're not fully healed yet. Faith: (Walks down towards them.) If the end is coming, I will face it on my feet. Wu: (Appears at the gateway.) As will I. (Walks down the steps to join them.) Garmadon: Hm. I did not expect to fight alongside you again. Wu: Nor I you. It seems life has a few surprises left for both of us. (Sees the Oni approaching.) Close the doors! (The monks close the doors.) Quickly! (The Ninja prep up, throwing on their hoods and holding out their weapons. Garmadon powers up on his destruction powers. The Oni walk up, and stop a few feet away from them.) The Omega: The time of endings has come. Lloyd: This is it, guys. Pick your targets. Garmadon: I'll take the big one. Jay: He's all yours. (The Omega shouts, commanding the Oni to charge.) Garmadon: (Jumps down to the next level of steps, exploding his destruction power.) mm-Yargh! Jay: Whoo-ha! (Whacks an Oni and waves his nunchucks around at them.) Kai: (Blocks an Oni staff and waves his sword at them.) Dah! Heh-unh. (Faith kicks an Oni back and punches another one down. The Oni flies into other Oni, knocking them off the mountain.) Zane: (Sees an Oni approaching and freezes him.) Heh-unh! (The Oni block of ice slides into another Oni, flying off the mountain.) Garmadon: (Summons his power and throws it at the Omega.) Hehh-arh! (The Omega absorbs it with his staff.) Hehh-augh! (Garmadon uses his power to raise the Omega into the air and crash into Oni approaching behind him.) Mm-yah! Kai: Nya, look out! Nya: Ah! (Turns around and gasps, blocking the staff of an Oni. Lloyd knocks the Oni back with his Spinjitzu.) Lloyd: Unh! (Kicks an Oni back.) Euh! Use the scythe! Nya: (Blocks another Oni.) I'm trying, but I'm not the Master of Earth! It's not responding. Oh— (The Oni pushes her back, crashing into Lloyd.) Lloyd: (Punches an Oni.) Eunh! There are too many! (Looks at the Oni surrounding them.) Nya: (Struggles to hold the scythe against the Oni's weapon.) Unh. (Master Wu Spinjitzus into the mass of Oni, knocking half of them away.) (The mountain rumbles, and Nya, Lloyd, Master Wu, and the Oni turn to see the Earth Driller bursting out.) Cole: (Opens the top, and jumps out.) Hey, guys! Couldn't wait for me, huh? Nya: (Gasps.) Cole! Lloyd: How—where— Jay: Th-Th-Th—we thought we'd lost you—y-you, jerk! Cole: You can't get rid of me that easily. (Nya laughs in relief. Zane spins by and joins them.) Is that my old scythe? Nya: Yes. And you can have it back. (Tosses it to Cole.) Cole: (Throws on his hood, and leaps for the scythe. He catches it, plunging it into the ground.) Huhh! (It blasts the Oni away, and the Omega crashes back against a tree.) Ha! Kai: (Cheers.) Whoo-hoo! Dah! (Spins, knocking more Oni down.) (Jay spins along.) Nya, Lloyd, and Wu: Yah!! (They work as one to knock the Oni down surrounding them.) Garmadon: (The Omega pants tiredly. Garmadon summons his powers and throws it at him again.) hehh-yAh! The Omega: (Absorbs the Destruction power slowly.) You only delay the inevitable. We cannot be defeated. (Leaps at the Earth Driller and knocks it off the mountain.) Garmadon: This grows tiresome. I think it's time we evened things out a bit. Rrargh! (Uses his power to transform himself into Oni form) Rr-Yah! (Runs and smacks into an Oni, knocking it off the mountain.) Hmm. Now, that I have my own stick, let's try this again. (Slams his staff down and whips it at the incoming Oni.) Jay: (Oni are seen crawling up the mountain.) They just keep coming! Garmadon: Hmm. Ah! (Runs at the Omega, striking his staff at him. The Omega blocks it with his own.) Zane: The weapons! They are not enough! Kai: We can't hold them much longer! The Omega: You are Oni. (Whacks Garmadon away.) But only in form. In your heart, I sense uncertainty and doubt. (He strikes the staff at him, flying him back up the steps. Lloyd hears a clatter, and looks back.) Part of you longs to understand these pitiful beings. (Lloyd sees his father is down. The Oni walks up to Garmadon.) To be one of them. Your hopes weaken you. (He whacks Garmadon again. Garmadon loses his Oni form, and lies on the steps, weakened.) Lloyd: Father! (He runs up to Garmadon. The Omega throws his power at him. It hits him against the monastery doors, just as Lloyd summons his own powers.) Dah-Arhh! (Gasps, panting. Sees the Omega commanding the Oni.) Fall back! Everyone, fall back! (The Ninja, Faith, and Master Wu run back to the monastery.) Nya: (Kicks an Oni before leaving.) Copy that! (Lloyd runs into the monastery, dragging his father. The Ninja close the doors on the approaching Oni. Lloyd drags the barricade for the door.) Lloyd: Cole, help me! Cole: (Uses his Lava Arm to put up the barricade on the door.) Huh-ah! (The door rattles, under the banging of the Oni. Faith and P.I.X.A.L. take up a stance in front of the citizens.) That's not gonna last forever. Jay: Forever. Forever. (Cole's last word echoes in his mind as he glances at Nya.) Nya. (Turns to her and takes off his hood.) I have to ask you something important. Nya: What? Now? (Garmadon stares at Jay.) Jay: (Lloyd looks at Jay, curiously. Nya throws off her hood.) Yes, now. (Gets down on one knee, puts his nunchucks on the ground, inhales slowly, and starts talking rapidly. The rest of the Ninja and Master Wu turn to look at him.) Nya, you make me so happy everyday. (Nya shakes her head and stares at Jay, confused.) When we're not together, I miss you so much that it feels like part of me is missing. (Pulls out the token, and splits it in half, holding one half out to her.) Will you be my Yang? Nya: (Gasps, taking the token from Jay.) Cole: (Comes up behind Nya.) Now you're asking?! Kai: (Joins Cole.) We seriously need to talk about your sense of timing, Jay! Jay: There may not be another time. Nya: (Looks at Jay, and throws her spear away.) Yes! (Jumps into Jay's arms and hugs him.) Of course! Yes, yes, yes! Oh! Kai: (Winks at Cole.) I taught him how to do that. (The doors and the barricade slowly breaks down. Jay picks up his nunchucks. Lloyd throws off his hood and looks at the mural on the wall. He observes the Pilot Episodes painting. Darkness climbs in over the walls of the monastery.) Cole: Nya, Jay, it's been fun, guys. Zane: It has been an honor. Jay: Let's go out with a bang. Kai: Yeah. Let's give 'em— Lloyd: (Smiles in realization.) A tornado! Kai: Yeah! Let's give 'em a tornado! (Starts to run, comes back, and then looks at Lloyd.) Uh—wait, what? Lloyd: What's the opposite of destruction? Creation! (Points to the Pilot Episodes painting.) Don't you get it? Creation—the Tornado of Creation! It's the one thing that can defeat the Oni—the power of Creation! But all of us this time, or it won't work. Jay: How do you know? Kai: Yeah. It was a miracle it worked the first time! Lloyd: Okay, I'm guessing. But what do we have to lose? Zane: He's right. We have nothing to lose. Cole: What the heck. I'm in. Kai: I love crazy ideas. Let's do it! Jay: (Holds out his hand to Nya.) We're one now, Nya. Care to join? (She takes it.) Lloyd: It has to be all of us. Garmadon: I am not one of you. Lloyd: No, but you're as much a part of the history of Ninjago as the rest of us. (Garmadon walks away, leaving Lloyd in surprise. The Oni break down the doors. They step into the monastery.) Cole: Here goes nothing! Ninja, GOO!! (Spins.) Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya, Lloyd, Wu: Ninja, GOO!! (They all spin.) (Garmadon watches the Ninjas' Spinjitzu as the Oni march in. He sees the darkness cover up Lloyd in the Sons of Garmadon painting, and he looks back at the Oni. He doies Spinjitzu. Everyone's Spinjitzu tornadoes merge into one, forming the Tornado of Creation. It creates a light and explodes.) ---- (Lloyd finds himself in spacious grasslands.) Lloyd: (Wakes up, and gasps.) (The First Spinjitzu Master's dragon greets him.) The First Spinjitzu Master: Hello, Lloyd. (Lloyd turns to see who is calling him.) Do you like my dragon? Lloyd: You. (Kneels.) You're the First Spinjitzu Master. The First Spinjitzu Master: No, no, please—no kneeling. (He holds his hand out and pulls Lloyd up.) You have done so much for Ninjago. If anyone should kneel, it should be I. Lloyd: What is this place? What happened? The First Spinjitzu Master: You faced destruction with dignity and courage, and you responded with creation and love. (Pets his dragon.) There is no greater response. Lloyd: But... why am I here? The First Spinjitzu Master: I brought you here to say thank you for all you have done. Lloyd: But... The First Spinjitzu Master: Yes? Lloyd: I don't understand. The First Spinjitzu Master: Life is balance. Endings are never really endings, only new beginnings. (Teleports.) And you have given us all a new beginning. (Teleports.) The future is what we make of it, and you refused to let our future end in darkness. (Teleports.) (Petals surround Lloyd.) Well done, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon. Well done. (Takes of his hat, kneels, and bows to Lloyd.) Lloyd: Thanks, but—well, I don't really understand any of this. The First Spinjitzu Master: You will soon... if you choose to come with me. (Climbs onto his dragon.) Lloyd: Come with you... where? The First Spinjitzu Master: That is a secret. But you will be happy there. Or you can return to your friends and take up your duties as the Green Ninja again. Lloyd: And if I go home, will I remember this? (Picks up the petals and lets the wind carry them.) The First Spinjitzu Master: You will think it was a dream. In time, you will forget all about it. (He holds out his hand and Lloyd reaches for it.) ---- (The darkness clears up in Ninjago City and The First Realm. The citizens of Ninjago wake up from their trance, and move around. The Golden Weapons' lights die out, de-powering them. The Ninja groan.) Jay: Ow. (Nya runs up to Jay and hugs him.) We're alive. (Laughs.) We're alive! Cole: (Picks himself up, grunting.) Eh. Kai! (He throws a piece of the door off him, and helps him up.) Zane: Where is Lloyd? (They see Lloyd lying on the ground, with several parts of the doors on him.) Kai: Huh? Zane: Oh, no. (They throw the door off Lloyd and carry him out.) Lloyd! Kai: Lloyd. Buddy, wake up. Nya: He—He's not moving! Cole: Someone find Wu. Where's Wu?! (Wu runs over and lifts Lloyd's arm, checking on him.) Jay: You can do something, right? Right?! Wu: There is nothing to be done. (Nya sobs. Everyone stares at Lloyd, saddened.) Nya: Oh, Lloyd. (Kai puts his hand on Wu's shoulder.) Garmadon: Hmm. (Stares at Lloyd and starts to back away.) (A petal from the afterlife floats over Lloyd, giving him life. Lloyd starts to breathe, and coughs. Everyone cheers and hugs each other.) Lloyd: Where am I? Nya: Don't you remember? Kai: Yeah. You had us worried there for a sec. Lloyd: But... the First Spinjitzu Master... Cole: You must have hit your head pretty hard, buddy. Jay: Yeah, let's get you inside, huh? (The Ninja walk away, chattering happily, relieved. Wu looks at Garmadon and smiles. Garmadon looks back at him, and walks away.) Wu: (Sadly.) Goodbye, Brother. ---- (The doors of the monastery open up to Master Wu, Misako, Dareth, P.I.X.A.L., Faith, Skylor, Karlof, Cyrus Borg, Gayle Gossip, The Postman, and the monks waiting. Master Wu bows. Dareth playfully makes appearances in front of the camera as it moves to the bowl of paints. The Ninjas each dip a hand into a paint and line up to press their hand onto the wall, creating a new painting—the symbol of destiny—for the mural. P.I.X.A.L., Skylor, and Misako join up with the Ninja to look at the mural. Skylor winks at Kai and everyone cheers. Firstbourne flies high above the monastery. Letters in the Ninjagan show up on screen, spelling out "The End.") (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:March of the Oni Category:2019 Category:Episodes of March of the Oni Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu